Somebody to Love
by K.L.Hyde
Summary: es un mini fic navideño H.D, cuando en estas fechas las personas se ponen sentimentales, puede llegar a ser peligroso.... que lo disfruten...


Era una noche muy fría.

La nieve caía en diminutos copos de formas irregulares.

La belleza que mostraba ese paisaje era inigualable.

El lago, completamente congelado, brillaba a la luz de las luciérnagas del Norte, seres muy extraños. Similares a las hadas. Salían del interior de sus cuevas sólo cuando nevaba.

Los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, cubiertos de nieve, e iluminados por las criaturas, sumado al castillo que estaba detrás, brindaban a ese lugar un encanto indescriptible, que ni siquiera las palabras eran capaces de explicar.

Y por supuesto, era ese encantador lugar, Hogwarts, en época Navideña, la razón de espectacular visión.

Ya muchas desdichas y tristezas habían visto sus muros de piedra, y ahora cobraban revancha, con este momento de brillo, un pequeño resplandor de esperanza.

Todos ahí sabían que el fin se acercaba, y no era para menos, pues Voldemort se hacía cada día más fuerte, y las noticias de muertes, y desapariciones de magos y muggles no dejaba a nadie sin interés.

Por esta razón, Harry había declinado el ofrecimiento de Ron de pasar las fiestas con él y su familia en la Madriguera.

Todos estaban muy preocupados, porque en el joven había una notoria expresión de tristeza en su rostro, y ni Hermione, ni Ron, ni Remus habían conseguido sonsacarle información sobre lo que le ocurría.

Casi todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts habían ido a refugiarse a sus hogares, ya que ahora, con la amenaza latente a toda hora, era mayor la angustia de perder a sus seres queridos.

Por esto, en esos momentos Hogwarts se había visto casi vacía.

Sin embargo, Harry se había quedado solo, pues Hermione, arrastrada por los caprichos de Ron de "quiero estar con mi novia en navidad", le había seguido sin remedio.

Y el resto de la Orden no se había atrevido a contradecirlo, o siquiera insistirle, dado el ya conocido y común mal humor del joven ojiverde.

Así que ahí estaba él, la única alma en la Torre de Gryffindor, en Noche Buena.

Sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana abierta, viendo como esas cosas brillantes se acercaban a él sin temor... comenzó a recordar...

Sus navidades, en general, no habían sido las mayores alegrías de su vida...

Aún recordaba con claridad un episodio de su infancia, con los Dursleys.

Picado por la curiosidad, había escrito una pequeña carta a Santa, para ver si en verdad éste iría a su hogar a medianoche, y dejaría en su pequeña alacena lo que quería.

_Querido Santa:_

_Mi nombre es Harry, y vivo en el n° 4 de Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey._

_La verdad es que no sé como funciona esto de las cartas, sólo lo que he escuchado de boca de los compañeros de mi primo Dudley._

_Bueno... la verdad es que solo me gustaría pedirte un simple favor..._

_Extraño un poco a mis padres, y cuando por las noches sueño con ellos, siempre veo sus siluetas ensombrecidas, y una luz verde... y solo escucho unos gritos horribles..._

_Me gustaría que por solo una vez, aunque sea solo por esta noche, cuando soñara con ellos... pudiera ver sus rostros con claridad..._

_Solo eso... verlos... sólo una vez más..._

_Bueno, muchas gracias..._

_Atte._

_Harry Potter_

Cuando Harry había dejado su carta junto con la de Dudley para que tío Vernon las "enviara al correo de Santa", éste le miró despectivamente, y le dijo:

"si crees que Santa llegaría a mandarle algo a un ser tan repulsivo como tú, estás muy equivocado, criajo"

Y sin tener el más mínimo remordimiento, hizo trizas la carta justo enfrente de sus ojos, esos pequeños ojos de color esmeralda, ahora aguantando las lágrimas...

En ese entonces, él tenía apenas 6 años, y no comprendía cómo sus Tíos le odiaban tanto, siendo que él jamás les había hecho algo, más que existir.

Pero ahora lo sabía, él era un mago, y el hecho de que fuera "diferente", era incomprensible para ellos. Tan simple como "eres un anormal, aléjate de nosotros bicho raro repulsivo!"

Se preguntaba... si acaso él hubiese sido un simple muggle, le habrían brindado un poco de lo que él siempre quiso...

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

Cuando se había dado cuenta, sus manos ya estaban a medio congelarse... y era porque había permanecido en la misma posición, justo en la ventana, recibiendo el aire helado en todo su cuerpo.

Ya se acercaba la hora de la cena, pero no bajaría al Gran Comedor.

No sabía de nadie aparte de él, que se hubiese quedado en el castillo durante las fiestas, pues todo el tiempo había permanecido ahí, en la Torre, sirviéndose de la compañía de Nick casi decapitado.

Probablemente estarían los profesores compartiendo entre ellos, y absolutamente ningún otro estudiante.

_Each morning I get up I die a little_

_Can barely stand on my feet_

_(Take a look at yourself)Take a look in the mirror and cry_

_Lord what you're doing to me_

_I have to spend all my years in believing you_

_But I just can't get no relief Lord_

_Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody)_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

Su mente comenzó a vagar nuevamente... llegando al rincón más profundo... y no quería...

No quería pensar en Sirius... era muy doloroso, pues su recuerdo aún seguía latente... demasiado reciente...

El dolor, la tristeza le ahogaban... quería detenerlo pero...

No podía, lo superaba...

Algo más allá de toda comprensión

Debía detenerlo, no sabía como, pero lo haría...

De alguna u otra manera...

Lo que Harry ignoraba, era de que sí había otro estudiante en Hogwarts.

Nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

Sentado en una butaca de cuero, en su sala común, miraba con toda la atención del mundo, el intenso crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea.

Había decidido quedarse en el colegio, pues no tenía ganas de aguantar a su madre, ni a sus arranques de histeria.

Su padre estaba pudriéndose en Azkaban, por lo que ya no tenía razón para volver a su no querido "hogar".

Recordaba muy bien las Navidades que había tenido a lo largo de su vida. Siempre en medio de lujosas y tediosas fiestas, repletas de recatada frivolidad y cinismo, donde se veía obligado a hacer gala de sus modales.

Claro, siempre le cumplían todos sus caprichos, cual niño mimado.

Por supuesto, la trampa que su padre tejía cada día, para que llegado el momento, su hijo siguiera con sus estúpidos ideales.

"Te hemos dado todo lo que el dinero puede comprar, así que, no te atrevas a darnos la espalda ahora, que nuestro Señor ha cobrado fuerzas como nunca antes..."

Ahora se daba cuenta, había sido un completo estúpido. Ellos solo lo habían manipulado para volverlo su títere personal.

Y lo que su orgullo siempre le había inculcado era _"nunca obedecerás a nadie, nunca serás esclavo de nadie..."_

Pero lo que en verdad le dolía, y aunque le costaba reconocerlo, era que había abierto los ojos, y se había dado cuenta de que...

Estaba completamente solo.

_I work hard (he works hard) everyday of my life_

_I work till I ache my bones_

_At the end (at the end of the day)_

_I take home my hard earned pay all on my own_

_I get down (down) on my knees (knees)_

_And I start to pray (praise the Lord)_

_'Til the tears run down from my eyes_

_Lord somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (please)_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

Sus padres jamás le habían querido, él solo era una herramienta desechable... algo prescindible, y a buena hora de su vida, se daba cuenta de que ni siquiera tenía amigos...

Pero aún... no sabía que demonios era la amistad, el amor y esas cosas, que antes viera como estupideces sentimentales de debiluchos como Potter...

Potter... que estaría haciendo ese estúpido cararrajada en esos momentos...

Seguramente estaría en casa de los pobretones Weasleys, y la sangresucia Granger.

Genial... tan abatido estaba que no había pensado en nadie más que en Potter... su enemigo reconocido...

Pero ahora que lo analizaba... ¿por qué eran enemigos?

¿acaso lo odio tanto, ¿acaso él me odia tanto?

¿por qué actuamos así? ¿por qué cada vez le veo debo insultarlo?

Era un verdadero misterio la razón por la cual las cosas habían salido así...

Recordaba aún su primer encuentro con Harry en la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin.

Ahí se habían llevado bien, hasta que en el tren del primer día de clases, él había dicho quien era, y para su lamento... estaba él en compañía de Weasley.

Solo bastó eso para que las cosas tomaran el curso que ahora tenían... y no comprendía cómo este odio tan "grande" aparentemente existente hubiese sido desencadenado por este pequeño e insignificante incidente de niños.

Era una verdadera estupidez, pero así había sucedido.

Pero entonces... tubo otra idea...

¿No sería que él... tenía algún sentimiento de celo... envidia... quizá?

Vamos, quizá... quizá tenía algo de razón.

Para él, Harry era todo lo contrario a lo que él era...

Si bien es cierto, Dumbledore lo tenía como su súper arma secreta anti Voldemort para la lucha final, él siempre estaba rodeado de sus "inseparables amigos, el trío maravilla "

Y aunque sus padres estaban muertos, por amor a él ellos habían dado sus vidas sin miramientos.

Sí, él era querido.

Algo que él mismo desconocía por completo.

Demonios... esto de estar solo en Navidad es una mierda... en verdad puedes deprimirte mucho...

Bien... no tenía ganas de ir a cenar al Gran Comedor... solamente estarían los profesores, y de ninguna manera estaría dos horas sentado, solo, en medio de ese aburrimiento.

Oh, no, antes preferiría dar un paseo por el castillo, y ya iría a las cocinas más tarde.

Así que tomó su capa, y saló de su sala común sin pensarlo dos veces.

Harry solo vagaba por los pasillos en un estado de casi inconsciencia.

Sus pasos resonaban sobre la piedra, y provocaban un eco escalofriante... dando al lugar un ambiente de total soledad.

De alguna manera, su cuerpo era guiado sin inconvenientes por una fuerza invisible... que lo movía cual marioneta se tratase.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó hasta la Torre de Astronomía...

Por un momento, despertó de su trance, pues el viento golpeaba su rostro con fuerza.

Estaba justo en el borde de la ventana, al lado de uno de los enormes telescopios que utilizaban en clases...

De hecho... estaba demasiado... digamos... encima del borde.

Casi la mitad de su cuerpo estaba suspendido en el aire.

"mierda" dijo alejándose rápidamente.

El ambiente se tornó repentinamente denso... y la vista de Harry comenzó a nublarse.

Sus peores recuerdos comenzaron a inundar su cabeza...

Ya no veía... ya no sabía lo que hacía...

Ya no quería más... escuchaba esos gritos en su cabeza... llamándolo...

"Harry... ven Harry... estamos esperándote..."

Se encaramó, nuevamente, ayudado por el telescopio, al borde de la ventana...

Sólo que ahora... los detendría...

No podía soportarlo ni un minuto más...

Estaba decidido.

_(He wants help)_

_Every day - I try and I try and I try -_

_But everybody wants to put me down_

_They say I'm goin' crazy_

_They say I got a lot of water in my brain_

_Got no common sense_

_(He's)I got nobody left to believe_

_Yeah - yeah yeah yeah_

Draco, mientras tanto, caminaba sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos... pero un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de él.

Jamás le había pasado tal cosa...

Su instinto natural le decía que debía ir a un lugar...

"Qué demonios me pasa" se dijo a sí mismo, confundido.

No comprendía esta necesidad, esta urgencia que tenía...

Solo se resignó... y dejó que su cuerpo lo guiase hasta la Torre de Astronomía.

Estaba justo afuera de la puerta, cuando se sintió aún más presionado...

Abrió con fuerza la pesada puerta de madera, y lo que vio lo dejó congelado.

Había alguien encaramado en la ventana, y lo más impactante, era que, al parecer, tenía toda la intención de arrojarse al vacío.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, corrió hasta donde se encontraba aquel sujeto, y, con sus fuertes brazos, lo cogió y por la cintura, y lo atrajo hacia sí mismo con fuerza.

Harry, por la sorpresa, calló sin remedio encima del extraño que lo había tomado desprevenido.

"¡¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA CREES QUE HACES, ¡¡PUDISTE HABER MUERTO!

Las palabras salieron automáticamente de la boca de Draco, sin que éste pudiese notar lo que había hecho.

Harry, aún encima de Draco, le miró... sin poder creer lo que veía...

"¿¿Ma... Malfoy...?" – dijo incrédulo...

_Ooh_

_Somebody (somebody)_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_(Anybody find me someone to love)_

"¿¿Potter? O.o... ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?. Deberías estar con tus amiguchos esos...

" No... no lo sé... yo... la verdad... no... no sé como llegué... a este... lugar... "

Draco le miró sorprendido, pero se sorprendió mucho más cuando calló en la cuenta de que... ¡había salvado a Potter!

Luego notó el peso en su pecho... aún no se habían movido de la posición en la que se encontraban... pero se había percatado de algo... Harry estaba casi congelado...

"Oye... Potter... ¿no crees que deberías ir a la enfermería o algo... tu cara no pinta muy bien... "

Harry estaba de una pieza... primero aparecer ahí, sin saber cómo, y luego ser salvado por el mismísimo Malfoy, y para ponerle la guinda a la torta, ¡ahora él se preocupaba por su salud!... debía ser una broma...

Repentinamente notó que aún se encontraba encima del rubio, y se paró inmediatamente, un poco azorado, molesto, pero muy sorprendido por la actitud de Malfoy.

" No... " dijo al fin... "no quiero ir a la enfermería... en serio... no me siento mal ni nada..."

"Bien, como gustes" dijo Draco levantándose del suelo, y caminando hacia la ventana, donde hacía tan solo unos instantes había estado el ojiverde.

Observaba atentamente el caer de los copos de nieve, y veía como caían de manera muy fina y delicada sobre la piedra, y los terrenos, cubriendo todo de blanco.

Harry solo le miraba atónito... y embargado por un extraño sentimiento, volvió a acercarse a la ventana, junto a Draco... y miraron por largo rato la nieve caer...

" Es sencillamente hermoso, ¿no lo crees así?" comentó Draco con un brillo especial en sus ojos...

Harry no pudo más que estar de acuerdo con él... pero había algo que le molestaba... su vista comenzaba a nublarse nuevamente... y el miedo se apoderó de él... no quería volver a escuchar esas voces nuevamente...

"Debo... debo irme... no... no puedo... no puedo más..." dijo Harry con un hilo de voz, antes de atravesar la puerta corriendo, para luego perderse en la oscuridad del pasillo.

_Got no feel I got no rhythm_

_I just keep losing my beat (you just keep losing and losing)_

_I'm OK I'm alright (he's alright)_

_I ain't gonna face no defeat_

_I just gotta get out of this prison cell_

_One day I'm gonna be free Lord_

Draco, sin pensarlo, corrió detrás de él, sin saber por qué.

"Maldito cararrajada... que me hace correr a estas horas de la noche... y encima con el frío que hace"

Harry corría sin saber hacia donde iba... tenía demasiado dolor... sentía una daga desgarrando todo su ser... quería simplemente terminar...

Sin notarlo, ya había salido del castillo, y estaba peligrosamente cerca del Lago.

El camino estaba resbaloso, y las ramas y piedras, cubiertas por la nieve, se volvían trampas traicioneras.

Por eso, Harry calló de bruces en la nieve... y se quedó ahí... quieto... mirando el cielo...

_Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love_

Y sin poder siquiera evitarlo... las lágrimas brotaron a caudales de sus ojos... y sentía que su vida se derramaba junto con ellas...

Fue ahí, cuando Draco, muy agitado luego de la carrera, llegó... y vio el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba.

Se acercó muy lentamente. Impresionado... y ¿triste?... si... con sólo verlo... sus sentimientos eran sentidos por el rubio... con solo verlo, su dolor lo traspasaba y calaba hasta sus huesos.

El aura que lo rodeaba, se volvía cada vez más delgada... su alma... estaba desvaneciéndose...

Se agachó a su lado, e hizo lo que jamás hubiera imaginado hacer en toda su vida... lo estrechó en sus brazos, y comenzó a mecerlo...

Qué irónicamente gracioso... hacía un rato había estado pensando en él y cómo se odiaban a muerte, y ahora le abrazaba... realmente cómico.

_Somebody somebody somebody somebody somebody_

_Find me somebody find me somebody to love_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love_

Se quitó la capa, pues vio que el muy cabeza dura estaba casi llegando al estado de hipotermia...

Harry comenzó a volver a la realidad... sentía un agradable calor cerca de él... calor humano... algo que lo hizo sentir increíblemente bien...

Notaba sus ojos húmedos e irritados... ¿acaso había llorado?... ¿pero por qué?

Entonces los recuerdos comenzaron a regresar lentamente... la torre... Malfoy sacándolo del borde de la ventana, como había corrido hasta ahí y había caído...

Levantó un poco su cabeza, y su mirada y la mirada preocupada del rubio se cruzaron.

Sin saber que decir... miró hacía otro lado... algo avergonzado... no comprendía cómo ni por qué había perdido el control de ese modo.

Hubo un prolongado silencio, donde Draco seguía abrazando a Harry, dándole su calor.

Ya aburrido... preguntó...

"¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que acaba de suceder?"

luego de meditarlo... simplemente respondió

"No lo sé..." solo recuerdo haber estado en mi sala común... y luego la torre..."

Draco guardó silencio por unos minutos, y luego volvió a preguntar

"¿De casualidad... comenzaste a recordar cosas... digamos... no muy agradables?"

Harry, mirándole sorprendido, afirmó con la cabeza...

"¿Y lo hiciste al lado de la ventana... con una de esas cosas brillantes cerca tuyo?" volvió a preguntar, esta vez señalando a las luciérnagas que jugueteaban cerca de ellos.

" Pues sí... eso creo... "

"Idiota!" le espetó. "Esas cosas son luciérnagas del Norte, y cuando hay nieve, salen de sus cuevas, y se alimentan de la esperanza de las personas, por eso, cuando brillan, es por que la luz de esperanza que han comido está en su interior... "

" Pero muchas otras veces a nevado aquí, y han aparecido, y no han causado estos... efectos"... respondió molesto...

" Pero en esas oportunidades Hogwarts ha estado casi repleto de estudiantes, nosotros no lo notamos, y ellas se alimentan... pero hoy... sólo estábamos nosotros... y más aún, tú solo... a merced de ellas... "

Harry miraba con curiosidad el ahora inexpresivo rostro de Malfoy... que ahora parecía algo incómodo...

" Gracias... " dijo finalmente Harry...

Draco le miró fijamente, sorprendido a sobremanera... jamás en su vida había escuchado de la boca de otra persona, un agradecimiento... y más aún, viendo que lo que le decía, en verdad era sincero... lo notaba en sus ojos...

" No.. no hay por qué"... "aunque... aún tengo algunas dudas... ¿por qué?... ¿por qué querías terminar con todo ahora... justo ahora?

La mirada de Harry se ensombreció... no quería hablar de eso... y menos aún con él...

"¿acaso importa?" dijo separándose del lado del rubio, y dejando caer la capa en el piso cubierto de nieve.

"Claro que sí" respondió simplemente.

"¿y desde cuando a ti te interesa lo que me pase!" preguntó ya harto.

"¿por qué no puede interesarme, ¿hay algo de malo en eso?" respondió tranquilamente ante la indignación de Harry.

Harry enmudeció... no sabía que decir... de verdad... no lograba comprenderlo...

Calló de rodillas, y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo, pero ahora con más ganas que antes.

_Find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love_

_Find me find me find me_

_Find me somebody to love_

Draco, asustado, se acercó a él rápidamente y le volvió a abrazar.

Ante esto, Harry lloró con más fueza aún..., y entremedio de los sollozos, preguntó débilmente.

"¿por qué estás haciendo esto por mí, que te he tratado de manera tan horrible?"

"por que me he dado cuenta... de que quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez, y yo tampoco he sido un santo, que aquí el único bonachón eres tú"... Hizo una pausa antes de continuar...

"Además... he logrado darme cuenta de algo... te sientes solo, igual que yo, y el dolor y la soledad que estás sintiendo en estos momentos, son las mismas que tengo yo en mi interior... por eso... quiero intentar al menos... aliviarte ese dolor"

y limpiándole una lágrima solitaria que bajaba por su mejilla le miró a los ojos, esos ojos cautivantes...

"no estas solo... y espero yo no estarlo tampoco"

Somebody to love 

Harry se aferró con más fuerza del cuello del rubio, sintiendo el calor y la paz que él transmitía... a pesar de todo el daño que se habían hecho mutuamente... iban a comenzar de nuevo... y eso le gustaba.

Pasaron las horas, y abrazados contemplaron cómo la nieve seguía cayendo del cielo, que ahora comenzaba a despejarse...

Pronto amanecería, y sería Navidad.

"Bien, Potter, creo que será mejor que entremos al castillo, por que mi trasero está solo un poco congelado".

El aludido sólo le miró, y le dijo

"Puedes llamarme por mi nombre"

"Bien, Harry... Feliz Navidad"

y contemplando los hermosos ojos esmeraldas, tan frágiles y delicados, acercó su rostro al de él, y sin siquiera moverse, unieron sus labios en un beso tierno, delicado, lleno de lo que ambos necesitaban con toda su alma...

Cariño

Preocupación

Ternura

Comprensión

Pero por sobre todo

Amor...

Cuando se separaron, ambos notaron cómo un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas...

" Para ti también, Draco"

_Find me somebody to love..._

N/A

La canción se llama Somebody To Love, como si no fuera obvio, y ahora la traduciré por que soy una maldita ociosa con muuucho tiempo.

_Puede alguien encontrarme alguien para amar?_

_Cada mañana que despierto muero un poco_

_Apenas puedo mantenerme de pie_

_(Échate un vistazo) _

_Echa un vistazo en el espejo y llora, _

_Dios que estas haciéndome?_

_Tengo que gastar todos mis años creyendo en ti_

_Pero no puedo conseguir alivio Dios_

_Alguien (alguien) oooh Alguien (alguien)_

_Puede alguien encontrarme alguien para amar?_

_Trabajo duro (el trabaja duro) cada día de mi vida_

_Trabajo hasta que me duelen los huesos_

_Y al final (al final del día)_

_Me llevo a casa mi paga bien ganada _

_Caigo (bajo) en mis rodillas (rodillas)_

_Y empiezo a rezar (rezo a Dios)_

_Hasta que las lagrimas caen de mis ojos_

_Dios alguien (alguien) oooh alguien (por favor)_

_Puede alguien encontrarme alguien para amar?_

_(El quiere ayuda)_

_Todos los días - trato y trato y trato-_

_Pero todos quieren ponerme deprimido_

_Ellos dicen que estoy volviéndome loco_

_Ellos dicen que tengo mucha agua en mi cerebro_

_Sin sentido común_

_(el es) no tengo a nadie mas a quien creer_

_Si, si, si , si_

_Oooh _

_Alguien (alguien)_

_Puede alguien encontrarme alguien para amar?_

_(alguien encuéntreme alguien para amar)_

_No tengo tacto, no tengo ritmo_

_Solo sigo perdiendo mi sonido_

_(solo sigo perdiendo y perdiendo)_

_Estoy bien, Estoy bien (el esta bien)_

_No voy a enfrentar ninguna derrota_

_Solo voy a salir fuera de esta celda de prisión_

_Un día voy a ser libre, Dios_

_Encuéntrenme alguien para amar_

_Encuéntrenme alguien para amar_

_Encuéntrenme alguien para amar_

_Encuéntrenme alguien para amar_

_Encuéntrenme alguien para amar_

_Alguien, alguien, alguien, alguien, alguien_

_Encuéntrenme alguien para amar_

_Puede alguien encontrarme alguien para amar?_

_Encuéntrenme alguien para amar_

_Encuéntrenme alguien para amar_

_Encuéntrenme alguien para amar_

_Puede alguien encontrarme alguien para amar_

_Encuentren, encuentren, encuentren_

_Encuéntrenme alguien para amar_

_Alguien para amar_

_Encuéntrenme alguien para amar..._


End file.
